my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10: Mahiro and Special Home Security
MAHIRO AND SPECIAL HOME SECURITY CHAPTER 10 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろと特別自宅警備 (Mahiro To Tokubetsu Jitaku Keibi) Previously All the swimsuit shopping, running around, going out to watch a movie, having fun with Kaede, along with her already heavy academic workload and research activities, must have taken its toll on Mihari. This Chapter's Story After a strenuous and lengthy video game encounter, and after Mahiro notices that it is well past lunchtime, her stomach confirms the premise by growling loudly. Subsequently, Mahiro finds that Mihari is not in the kitchen, so goes on the prowl for her, thinking that she had better not be sleeping so late. But that she is ! Opening her bedroom door, Mahiro sees her sister in bed, languishing in some sort of illness or distress. " Your period ? " , speculates Mahiro ? " Just a sudden cold that has overcome me ! " , is Mihari's response. Mahiro apologizes, with Mihari countering that she has already taken medicine, and now just needs to rest. She tells Mahiro that there is a Cup-O-Noodles that she can fix for herself for lunch, before descending into a coughing fit. (Noodles ? A daunting task, indeed !) Mahiro was able to successfully boil water, and pour it into the Cup-O-Noodles, but then she just sits there and stares at it !?! Her conscience begins to berate her something fierce. She notes that Mihari is always busy with her college work and her clandestine research and experiments, she never seems to get enough sleep, and she does all of the housework and cleanup duties, too ! Meanwhile, I am the one who often sleeps well into the afternoon ! Her conscience now becomes Judge, Jury, and Executioner--- " I'M TOTAL AND COMPLETE TRASH . . . . HUMAN TRASH THAT HAS EATEN THE GOMI GOMI NO MI (*) !!! I CAN DO THIS . . . . I DEFINITELY WILL DO THIS . . . . ONE DAY OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF IS A PIECE OF CAKE . . . . It's just another kind of Home Security . . . . I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOUR BROTHER/SISTER IS MADE OF !!! Meanwhile, the Cup-O-Noodles has slowly become cold . . . . ( She eats it anyway ! ) Fired by the rapture of redemption, but not knowing how to do anything, Mahiro strikes out on her first domestic duties adventure. In the laundry room, she is able to stoke the washing machine, but does not know how to add the proper combination of the various cleaning agents. She does manage to work the vacuum sweeper, but runs it on the wooden floor, instead of the carpeted areas. Towards late afternoon, it dawns on her that she needs to prepare Mihari's evening meal and take it to her in bed. But what to fix ? Only one thing will do---Rice Porridge !!! ( Is that anything like mixing rocket fuel ? ) A confused Mahiro calls Kaede on her cell phone to ask how to make rice porridge. Kaede learns that Mihari is sick and offers to come over to help out. Mahiro thinks a few moments, and declines. " I'll be fine ", she tells Kaede. (Really ?) Operating on gut instinct, Mahiro is able to boil the rice and proceed with the recipe. Soon she is congratulating herself on her cooking prowess, and telling her that she needs to prepare a sponge bath for Mihari. In a while, there is a knock, knock on Mihari's bedroom door, and in comes Mahiro with the steaming bowl of rice porridge ! Surprised Mihari sits upright in her bed as she inquires who made it ? Mahiro ? I can't guarantee that it will taste good is the response. Mihari breaks out into crocodile tears, telling her sister she is crying because she was able to make food ! " It's so bland, but I am so happy !!!, shouts Mihari. I forgot the salt, thinks Mahiro to herself. Mihari thanks Mahiro for her kind, loving concern, and is met with the next request--- " Take off your clothes ! " Mahiro brings in soap, a tub of hot water, a washcloth, and a towel. Soon, Mihari is naked from the waist up, and bemoans that ( supposedly ) Mahiro is going to 'have her way, you beast' ! But actually, Mahiro says that she is 'not into that kind of thing' ! Mahiro begins by washing her back. Next, the damp washcloth is handed to Mihari and she is told to wash her own face, neck, and chest. When done, Mahiro tucks Mihari into bed and wishes her to stay warm and sleep well. Mihari manages a weak " Thank You ", before she falls into a deep sleep. Next morning, a miracle ! A full and complete recovery. " Time to do laundry ! " , is Mihari's proclamation. However, 'the thrill of victory turns into the agony of defeat', as Mihari examines the pile of clothing that Mahiro already tended to. All pretty much ruined by the wrong combination of detergent, bleach, and fabric softener. Mihari merely exhales a sigh of defeat, as she tells Mahiro that she has a long, long way to go before she becomes a 'proper wife' ! Chapter Lookback We've said it before, and will say it again, "Move along, No incest to see here, Move along now !" ( See Chapter 6 ) Transitioning Mahiro into a girl turns out to be a blessing after all, seeing as she is on her way to becoming a caring and able caregiver ! (*) Gomi Gomi No Mi---''' A parody of the " Gomu Gomu no Mi ( ゴムゴムの実, lit. rubber rubber fruit ) " , which is the ' Devil Fruit ' that turned Monkey D. Luffy into a boy with a body made of rubber in the world-famous manga, " One Piece ". However, by changing " Gomu " ( ゴム, which means rubber ) into " Gomi "( ゴミ, which means trash ), Mahiro ends up with the imaginary " Gomi Gomi no Mi " that would theoretically give whoever eats it-- namely Mahiro-- a body made of trash, hence the " human trash " comment. Manga Fan's Commentary on this Chapter '''Starry Airrunner / 30 weeks / 9 likes Onii-chan has gained an admirable achievement. Ufnown / a year ago / 6 likes It's too late, her female personality integration is already 90% complete. cjvanns03 / a year ago / 1 like The path to becoming a wife is long hard! dogoid / a year ago It's not just me that thinks most Anime and Manga make the average Japanese horribly inept when comes to basic household chores, right? DukeAstolfo / a year ago / 4 likes Not when you think of the targeted audience. There is also plenty of adept and manga boys and girls in situations where they live alone do O.K.. Category:Chapters